


Low

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an unfortunate time for Fin to be low on battery power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/gifts).



> For the slashthedrabble prompt #395: "Down To My Last..."

Ten o’clock. Fin wanted to be home already. Unfortunately he was stuck in a car with Rollins on a stakeout, one likely to go well into the early morning hours.

“I’m gettin’ too old for this shit,” Fin complained, shifting in the driver’s seat. It was cold, he was vaguely hungry, and more than anything he was _bored._ Amanda was a good partner and all, but stakeouts with her were never as, well... _interesting_ as they used to be with John.

Think of the devil, and Fin’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out, he wasn’t surprised to see who had messaged him.

 _Home soon?_ John asked.

 ** _Probably not. Stakeout,_** Fin texted back.

_Pity. I made dinner._

**_That’s supposed to get me home sooner?_** Fin rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He had less than 10% battery power and wanted to make it last, in case he needed his cell for something actually important.

“John?” Amanda guessed, giving Fin a knowing smile.

“Who else.” Fin felt his phone vibrate again, sighed, and pulled it back out.

_Fine. I’ll eat by myself, lounging around waiting for you. Maybe I’ll hand feed you when you get home. I bought strawberries. And whipped cream._

**_My battery is going to die soon._ **

_So is my boner if you don’t get home to take care of it._

Great. Just great. A horny John sitting at home deciding to sext Fin all night was exactly what he _didn’t_ need.

“Must be nice to have someone always checking in on you like that. Someone who knows what this job is like.”

“Suppose so.” Fin wouldn’t deny it, even if John could drive him completely batshit crazy sometimes. Like he was clearly trying to do right now.

Another buzzing in his pocket. Fin knew he shouldn’t look, but curiosity got the better of him.

_How about a blow by blow(job) of what I’m planning to do to you when you get home._

**_How about you stop sexting me when I’m sitting here next to Rollins?_ **

“Problems?”

“Yeah, John needs a new hobby.” Fin debated powering off his phone entirely.

But maybe he _did_ want to see just what John would send him next.

His cell was ominously quiet for several minutes, while Amanda regaled Fin with her latest discoveries about the trials and tribulations of parenthood.

 _Buzz buzz,_ the phone went in his pocket _._

_I’m not wearing any underwear._

**_So?_ **

_Couldn’t find any to go with this._

Fin looked at the photo attached to John’s latest text. Looked, blinked, looked again, and made a squawking noise that cut off Amanda’s tales of colic and woe.

“You all right there, partner?”

“Uh... yeah.” Fin swallowed. Suddenly his phone blinked out dead before he could confirm that he hadn’t simply hallucinated that image of John in leather, lace and fishnets. “Yeah, just fine.” And Fin cursed the long, cold night ahead of him and wondered if blue balls would count as reason enough for justifiable homicide.

 


End file.
